The Spider Demon
Emerging from her lair once every hundred years in order to feed on the most powerful magical being she can sense, The Spider Demon will locate a victim and cocoon them in order to preserve them until she is ready to feed off of their magic.Season 6, Spin City She was bestowed with many magical abilities in addition to Sensing, these include projecting webs like spiders, Power Absorption, Shapeshifting that allowed her to transform into a large spider, Telepathy and Agility. The Spider Demon also has the power of Duplication, allowing her to infect a victim by slicing them with her sharp claws, causing them to slowly transform into a Spider Demon. Quick Facts Species: Demon Gender: Female Hair Color: Indigo Black Eye Color: Red Skin Color: Porcelain White Notable Powers: Web Projection, Duplication via Infection, Shapeshifting (limited to changing into a spider only) Portrayed By: Jodi Lyn O'Keefe Rathmere In 1904, a powerful Wizard known as Rathmere was abducted by the Spider Demon in order for her to feed off of his vast magical power. The method by which the demon captured Rathmere is unknown but as a magical text stated, he mysteriously vanished leaving behind only his magical wand and his legacy of magic. It is highly possible that Rathmere tried to defeat the Spider but was overpowered by her immense strength and before being cocooned, dropped the wand. : The demon took Rathmere to her lair, feed on him and then cocooned him for preservation. One hundred years later, in 2004, the demon uncocooned the Wizard and feed on him one final time while trying to capture another immense source of magic - Piper Halliwell and her unborn son, Christopher. Piper Halliwell Tired of feeding off of Rathmere and knowing that he would not last much longer, the Spider Demon emerged from her lair and detected Charmed One Piper Halliwell. In an attempt to capture Piper, the cocoon tracked Piper to a San Francisco hospital, where she waited in spider form in the parking garage beneath the hospital. : However, Piper was not alone, her sister Paige Matthews and son from the future, Christopher Halliwell, were with her. As the three emerged from the elevator, the demon attempted to capture Piper and her unborn child but Paige and Christ shielded Piper from the attack and before Piper was able to use her power of Molecular Combustion to blow up the demon, she transformed back into her spider form, but not before scratching Christopher with her infectious claws. : Retreating back to her lair, the Spider Demon saw that Rathmere was soon going to die and as she approached the Wizard, he begged for his life, wishing to die in peace. Rathmere saw that the demon did not bring another magical creature back and told her that she would starve, but then the demon revealed to him that she had set her sights on Piper Halliwell, and was extremely surprised when Rathmere revealed he had heard of the Charmed Ones' coming. She then concluded that the sisters must be even more powerful than she had originally thought. : Rathmere said that she would never be able to trap one as she had done to him, but she told him that she had infected the sisters' Whitelighter and that he would soon help her. The Spider Demon then proceeded to place eight of her claws into each side of Rathmere and drained the last of his magic and life; he finally died. Cocooning Piper After feeding on Rathmere, the Spider Demon realized she must act quickly and capture Piper. She left her lair and travelled to Halliwell Manor, where Piper was tending to Christopher's wounds after researching the Spider Demon. While Phoebe Halliwell and Paige went to bless the vanquishing potion they were preparing for her, Chris took Piper to the conservatory, where the Spider Demon crawled behind her, shapeshifted back to herself, and used her web projection to silence her before she could alert her sisters. : She then cocooned Piper in her webbing and attached her to the wall, before Phoebe and Paige came in and saw the Spider Demon. The sisters threw a vial of the vanquishing potion at her, but Chris, infected, caught it before it hit her and attacked them. Paige reclaimed a vial of the potion and as she threw it at the demon, she transformed back into her spider form and escaped once again. : After the attack, the sisters called Leo for assistance and he saw that Piper was cocooned, telling the sisters that the Spider Demon cocoons her victims to preserve them before feeding on them. The sisters also revealed to Leo that Christopher was infected by the demon, and as Leo was about to go talk to him, he heard how violent Christopher had become and reconsidered going to talk to his future son. The Spider Communicates Telepathically with Christopher Succumbing to the infection, while locked in the basement of the Manor, Christopher began hearing the Spider Demon who told him to embrace his new powers and use them. He shot webbing from his wrists creating a web on a beam where the Spider Demon then projected and told the young man to bring Piper to her. At first, Christopher refused but the demon used her powers to inflict pain on him forcing him to do as she instructed. : The Spider Demon told him that he couldn't resist his new dark powers, and would understand in good time. Following this, the Spider Demon relied on Christopher to bring her Piper as she waited patiently in her cave. When Christopher arrived with Piper, the demon said that she knew he wouldn't disappoint her and she proceeded to feed on not only Piper, but her unborn child as well which ultimately affected future Christopher because he was Piper's son. Vanquish Phoebe and Paige tracked down the Spider's lair but could not enter the cave because it was magically shielded. But with the help of an Ogre, who banged on the entrance to the cave, disturbed the Spider while she was feeding and she pulled her claws out of Piper, and although was angered by being disturbed, went to the entrance. The demon exited the cave and saw Phoebe, Paige, the Ogre, a Nymph and a Fairy standing there. The fairy distracted the demon by flying in her face, so she clawed at Paige. Phoebe retaliated by kicking her to the ground, as the Nymph threw a potion. The Spider Demon avoided it by transforming into a spider, but the Phoebe told the Ogre to do something, he then stomped on the spider, crushing and killing her. The Antidote If someone becomes infected by the Spider Demon, their is only one way to relinquish the infection - to have the infected drink a potion blessed by the Power of Three. : While the sisters were trying to vanquish the Spider Demon, Leo went into her lair to see if Christopher was alright, but the young man attacked Leo, punching him ferociously in the face repeatedly. When the demon was vanquished, Piper, Phoebe and Paige went into the lair and witnessed the attack, trying to deter Christopher. Phoebe realized that since Christopher was infected and that Piper was pregnant with him, she should be able to drink the potion ultimately inoculating Christopher of the infection. The idea worked but Christopher continued beating Leo until Piper made him stop. The Book of Shadows After their initial encounter with the demon, the sisters and Christopher found an entry in the Book of Shadows regarding the Spider Demon. The entry contained an illustration of a Spider Demon with a large web along with a method to vanquish her. The page read thus: Spider Demon An evil creature that emerges from its hidden lair every hundred years to capture and feed of the most powerful magical being it can detect. This demon can only be vanquished by a potion blessed by the Power of Three. References Category: Charmed Universe Category: Upper-Level Evil Beings Category: Vanquished by a Magical Being Category: Season 6